Didn't you know? How much I loved you too
by Neriel-Chan
Summary: Maaf, diam-diam aku telah lama mengagumimu' ,'kita telah lama berteman, tapi selama itu.. dengan diam aku menaruh hati pada mu'.# an Ichihime fic#OOC


**DIDN'T YOU KNOW? HOW MUCH I LOVED YOU TOO**

**Present**

**An IchiHime fict**

**BY Neriel-Chan**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: AU, OOC, LETS BE SMART READER!**

**JADILAH PEMBACA YANG CERDAS!**

* * *

_`Maaf, diam-diam aku telah lama mengagumimu'_

_'Maaf, diam-diam aku telah jatuh hati pada mu…..Kurosaki-kun'_

Terperanjat , pandangnya nanar terpantul hampa dalam ruang. Biasan remang sang dewi malam yang tanpa malu menyelinap, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tirus tat kala dia menyampirkan gorden hijau toska di balik jendela kamar tidurnya. Pandangan sendu tercermin dari sepasang mata hazel nut miliknya itu, pada rembulan yang tengah bertengger anggun di lepas malam. Dipejamkan matanya, seolah menyatu dalam temaram yang mengantarkan lelap ke masa silam.

_'kita telah lama berteman, tapi selama itu~~~ dengan diam aku menaruh hati pada mu'_

_`maaf,…'_

Bergetar. Lagi -lagi suara-suara itu menggema miris di telinganya, menggetar seluruh raga.

_`kurosaki-kun'_

Sesak, mungkin itu yang kini lagi-lagi tengah dirasakan oleh laki-laki bertubuh gagah dengan kerutan yang acap terpatri di dahinya. Lagi-lagi? Ya, pengulangan kata itu begitu tepat menggambarkan barisan memoir yang kerap singgah di hati dan kepalanya.

Sesal ? Mungkin telah seluruhnya ia merasa.

Dalam ingatanya , …..

_`Tahukah kau, betapa aku sungguh menyukaimu?'_

Kau tak bergeming lantas dia kembali berungkap kata,

_`Apa kau suka pada ku?' _ Kini dia kembali bertanya pada mu. Kau terhenyak, namun dengan mudah kau memberi jawab tanpa memilah kata yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulutmu.

_`Tentu saja aku menyukaimu, kita telah lama berteman_' Ujarmu indah, namun bukan jawaban itu yang diinginkan sepenuhnya oleh gadis nan molek dikata orang itu.

Dengan bepura tegar, gadis bertubuh agak sintal itu tersenyum tapi jika kau tilik ada rona kepedihan pada paras manis yang dipunyainya, sendu.

Dia melangkah mendekat ke pada mu, sangat dekat membuat kerongkongan mu bak teriris sembilu. berbisik namun begitu jelas terdengar di telinga awasmu, dia kembali bersuara,- lembut seperti biasa ke pada mu.

_`Bagaimana bila aku katakan "Aku mencintaimu", Apakah kau akan memberi jawaban yang serupa ke pada ku?"._

Kau membisu seketika dibuatnya, tubuhmu kaku seakan tak berdaya, matamu membelalak seolah tak percaya. Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum pada mu , sangat manis pikir warasmu. Kini darah terasa bergumul di kepala, wajahmu memanas.

Kau sedikit bergedik, lantas berpaling wajah seolah tak ingin memperlihatkan wajahmu yang merona. Kau tak sadar apa yang menyebabkan gejala demam tanpa sebab kala itu.

Sedetik kemudian Kau kembali tersadar akan ucapan yang terkesan membutuhkan jawaban dari mu itu.  
Lagi-lagi lidahmu seakan kelut merasa. Pertanyaan itu berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, kau sadar akan hal itu .Kau sedikit kalap tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuat.

Belum dapat kau memperoleh jawaban, ia kembali memberikan sebuah pertanyaan mudah namun lagi -lagi begitu sulit kau menafsirkannya.

Dia merapat ke tubuhmu, seolah tak memberi ruang gerak tubuh kekarmu yang mulai menegang karenanya. Jemari lentik miliknya bergerak seakan menggelitik dengan penekanan telunjuk di dada yang mendarat tepat di jantung milikmu saat di berkata,

_ "Sebenarnya… apa arti diriku bagimu, Kurosaki~kun?"._

Semilir angin berhembus, menggelitik usik menerpa tubuh seolah semangkin menghanyutkanmu dalam lamunan masa lalu. Namun, tiba-tiba lamunanmu terpecah seketika tatkala lantunan indah menggema dari Samsung kesayanganmu,- menghempaskan lelap, mengembalikan alam awasmu ke masa kini.

_stay with me~~~stay biside me~~~~~~_

_please pardon me !_

_keep open your beautiful eyes and _

_look at me. so~~~~you will know how much you really mean to me_

Paras tampanmu pucat pasi dibuatnya setelah suara serak bercampur isak berceloteh sesuatu pada mu dari balik Handphone yang kini kau biarkan berceloteh dengan sendirinya .Dan benar saja , semua celoteh itu untuk mu , tentang gadis yang selalu saja hinggap dalam lamunmu.

''Inoue… ?'' Lirih Ichigo.

TO BE CONTINUE ~

* * *

This reallY short story , sorry for that.

and this is my first fic, hope ya like it! please review and I will be happy for THAT !


End file.
